wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hawks
2023 A.S. | Male | Hawks | Sandwing/Skywing | Captain of the Royal Guard Tide's character for the twin contest, along with Sby's Inca. Appearance Hawks has all the typical characteristics of a Skywing: large wings, long limbs and a sinuous neck. He is built to be sleek and aerodynamic, but is noticeably muscular. His scales consist mainly of deep brown with burnt orange accents fading to tan at the tip of his tail, 'beak' and wings. Piercing amber eyes and twisted horns crown his head, and his face is long and sharp. On the seam of his wings is a line of tan-coloured scales. He usually wears a slender animus-touched necklace made of silver to subdue his firescales, and rarely takes it off. Hawk also wears a pair of small horn rings carved from sapphire, which were made for him by his sister. Personality Hawks is generally described as being introverted and calm in the face of danger. He isn't scared easily, but won't charge into a suicidal situation, either. He respects his men and tries to treat them well, however can have a slight temper if insulted or disrespected. Cowardice is not something he treats harshly, often empathising with the dragon and working with them to develop coping methods. He does have severe claustrophobia and is prone to panic attacks. He doesn't hesitate to kill when necessary, but it does affect his conscience. Abilities Mostly a mashup of Sandwing and Skywing abilities. He can burrow deep into sand for an ambush, but only for as long as his breath holds. He lacks a poisonous barb on the tip of his tail. Fire breathing is possible in all temperatures. Hawk also possesses Firescales, normally subdued by his necklace, but hardly ever uses them on another dragon. His muscular figure and large wingspan make him good at chasing down crimminals, as he is quicker in flight than most Sandwings and strong enough to pin all but the largest of dragons to the floor. He is relatively handy with his spear, being able to throw it over short distances or in close combat. History Citrine was the daughter of an important SkyWing, an ambassador. The ambassador hated all the tribes except for his own, but he especially despised SandWings for reasons unknown to her. She was out flying one day and she met a SandWing. Her first instinct was to capture him and bring him to her father, the ambassador, but then she noticed something. The SandWing was very handsome. He spoke to her with a silver tongue, and she was quickly charmed by him. She eventually developed feelings for him. Knowing that if her father found out, there would be trouble. So she ran away, or rather, flew away, with the SandWing. She learned his name was Taipan, and he lived in the Scorpion Den. Not because he was a criminal, but because his grandfather had been. He wasn't proud of his heritage but never disowned his family. They stayed there, where Citrine was mostly ignored, assumed to be a hybrid of some description. The two lived happily, though Citrine was a little paranoid that her parents might find her. Taipan promised he would protect her, but she was still nervous. They had two dragonets, twins, who they loved with all their hearts. In their early years Inca was the first to hatch, two minutes before her twin. Though the two would be fraternal twins, they didn't have two different eggs. The egg was salmon, patterned with gold. After Inca emerged, Hawks decided to stay just a little longer Soon after, out came Hawks. He stumbled over and fell, his talon landing on her left leg. She cried out in pain. A small mark was left burnt into her back left leg. Hawks does feel a little bad about it, particularly the scarring left, but accepts that it was an accident. Hawks wasn't always good at fighting - in fact, quite the opposite. He was clumsy and often tripped over his own claws, but always took his father's lessons seriously, unlike his sister. He was determined to become a solider and combat training was the highlight of each day for him. Practice makes perfect, so they say, and this was undoubtedly the case with Hawks. As he grew, so did his ability, but not even he could know how soon he'd need to use it. Early morning on his sixth hatching day, he heard faint scratching noises. Thinking it was rats, he quickly ran to investigate, but couldn’t find anything. He was about to go back upstairs when he caught a flash of gold through the corner of his eye, and when he went out to investigate he was thrown to the floor by a large adult SkyWing, ripping off his necklace. They screamed, writhing in pain from their burning talons, and Hawks kicked them off. The other SkyWings were circling around him cautiously, and he lunged for his necklace. Throwing it over his head, he leaped at a second solider. They backed away, but not fast enough, and after landing a few feet away Hawks quickly smashed their head on a fine slab of granite. He continued to fight, but was sorely out numbered. His father came barrelling out of the house and straight into a solider, pinning them to the ground with his tail raised high above his head. He didn’t need to strike - the dragon beneath him had already passed out. With a shrug, he turned around to fight another SkyWing. They announced that they were here for Citrine under her Uncle’s orders, and two of them ran into the house. Their father looked devastated, not broken. He still stayed fighting, bravely and righteously. Inca came running from the house just as Taipan was subdued by two larger soldiers, and although Inca managed to knock one out, she soon followed. Hawks had stopped fighting, and was instead trying to explain to one of the SkyWing soldiers that Citrine had done no wrong. Kicking and screaming, they watched in agony as her mother was carried out and away. Once they were out of sight, the other SkyWings flew away, and none of them bother to follow. It was too late. His father only looked after them for a year or two after that, then sent them off on their seperate ways. He sold their house, instead choosing a nomadic lifestyle in the desert. Hawks chose to join the army, but his sister chose to stay in the scorpion den. He is loyal to his queen and his father taught him well. Years of effort and training, and Hawks rose through the ranks. His experience in battle and strong heart have earned him respect among his troops, and to this day no dragon that has served under him has spoken ill of him. Relationships Inca Hawks doesn't see her much, but sometimes takes time off to find her in the Scorpion Den. Sure, they've had their arguments, but usually they get along just fine. He loves to spend time with her when her can, though sometimes feels a little overwhelmed by her energetic personality. Taipan Misses him from time to time. Occasionally Hawks will come across him on his travels and their bond is renewed. They have a mutual respect for each other, and when possible enjoy some 'male' time, though Inca usually crashes the party when she finds out. Citrine Respects and looks up to her, and thinks of her fondly. He is grateful to her for raising him and his sister in what he feels is the 'right' way. Misses her, and hates the Skywings for what he sees as stealing her from him and his sister. He would do anything to have her back. Trivia * * * Gallery Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Tideweaver)